<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>路过花期 by AberrationRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028210">路过花期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat'>AberrationRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intersex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他把欲望揉捏成粉碎，连同月色做养料，要催熟一段生长在暧昧中的关系。而无关羞耻，爱情偏偏是圣洁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>路过花期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>双性 泥 洁癖建议止步</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他经常提起自己跟别的精灵不一样。但每当阿拉贡问起他这么说的原因，得到的回答只是一抹浅浅的笑。</p><p>莱戈拉斯说，这暂时会是一个无人知晓秘密。</p><p>早在远征队开始前就存在的困惑，使得好奇无时无刻不在抓挠人类的心。精灵的“暂时”会有多远，直至多年以后，白树绽开繁花，刚铎王室的血脉归来那日，阿拉贡仍旧因此保有一份孩童般的探知欲。伊力萨王对精灵的秘密念念不忘，他盲目猜测：你与众不同，因为无人再像你一样能让我如此牵肠挂肚。</p><p>莱戈拉斯骑在马上笑着摇头。</p><p> </p><p>东方的魔影已经消退，他说起自己也许应该先回密林一趟，他的父亲和族人都在等他平安归乡。</p><p>但他胯下白色的坐骑却依旧迈着小步在原地踱着圈子，似乎正和背上的精灵一样犹豫下一步究竟该去往何处。</p><p>他的金发比天光明媚，在微风中轻颤。美丽的种族，像极清早的透亮露珠，在太阳下熠熠生辉。</p><p>阿拉贡忍不住挽留这位远征结束后唯一还没启程归乡的挚友：</p><p>“我觉得你应该先留下。”</p><p>而对方立刻下马，似乎等待的只是这句话。随即脚步轻快地凑近，顺势在他的嘴角印了一个吻。就像过去的这些年在无数个隐蔽的角落里发生的那样，他们举止亲昵无间，对外却仍以挚友相称。可如今暗涌的心绪已经蠢蠢欲动，浮于表面的关系岌岌可危，再难维持。总有什么事情即将发生，也许是今天，也许是明天，关于这一点他们不谋而合，毕竟，在一切战乱都结束之后，谁会还只满足于一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>只是阿拉贡没想到那些就发生在今天晚上，实际上，当他面对床榻上一段被白纱覆裹的身体时，竟然有些手足无措。</p><p>男人斟酌着该如何开口，才会让自己显得不是那么没有情调。“这就是你留下的目的么，精灵？”他问，“霸占人类国王的床？”</p><p>莱戈拉斯却说，可我打赌你不会把我赶走。</p><p>阿拉贡笑着不予回应。他踱步挪至床头想点一盏灯，对方却抬手拦住了他。精灵的衣袖轻柔地蹭过他的手腕，带来的感觉就像空气里一阵最细微的变化——他知道这间房间里再也不仅只有月光和清香，被浮动的窗帘间钻进夜的气息，让人仿若置身初春的花圃，有雨露和枝叶的芬芳，以及——</p><p>“别点灯，”莱戈拉斯说，“我有事情要告诉你。”他握住阿拉贡手腕顺势凑上前去，把他们拖进一个吻里。比往日的任何一次都深刻缠绵，阿拉贡罩在向后倒去的精灵身上，用力吮吸那两片起合的唇瓣，完全不敢分神垂下目光去看莱戈拉斯的身体。他知道精灵穿的那件白纱的衣物，没有起到丝毫遮拦的作用，反而平添了一些说不清楚的意味。他实在不想用性感一类的词汇去形容挚友，可轻薄的布料笼在精灵的下身和胸脯，隐约着诱人的粉红，无一不在控制牵动他的呼吸和心跳。</p><p>他在发抖，像战战颠颠地捧着一件易碎品。莱戈拉斯引导着他的手掌顺着自己身上每一寸地方向下探索，直至双腿内侧细软的皮肤。在那一片最隐秘的领域，他在本该有着会阴的平坦部位，探到一条湿滑的缝。</p><p>一处泉眼，冒出的液体润湿他的指尖。</p><p>人类屏住了呼吸，正在进行的深吻戛然而止，他愕然抽开手掌，想知道指尖的潮湿是否真实。阿拉贡抬头对上莱戈拉斯的蓝眼睛——那里浮有一层朦胧的水雾。精灵被吻到发红的嘴唇微微张合：“这是我想告诉你的，阿拉贡……你以为那是什么……”</p><p>莱戈拉斯说话时的语气好像一声叹息。</p><p>他觉得咽喉干涩，每个单词的发音都如此烫嘴，一句话也说不出来。你以为那是什么？一种只属于女性的柔软，出现在莱戈拉斯的身上，好像绿叶掩映间一朵不起眼的花，看上去娇嫩无害，却有着世界上最危险的魅力。</p><p>精灵犹豫着望住他，“……你觉得我是怪物吗。”</p><p>“不，”男人马上回答，每个字都被他语气里的真挚压得好沉。他说，“你是我千金难换的珍宝。”</p><p>阿拉贡知道自己的心脏在狂跳，因为莱戈拉斯接下来的话。对方说，让我感受你，阿拉贡。他换用了精灵语，古老的音调缓缓在耳际萦绕。一种蛊惑。男人将指尖小心翼翼地揉向精灵的蜜穴，关切地注视着他脸上的表情，对方因为紧张而呼吸急促，眉峰聚拢，握紧了手掌。阿拉贡低头去吻莱戈拉斯露出的那一段脖颈。</p><p>几股暖热的湿液淌向男人的手心。他试探着搓捻，于是潮湿便开始顺着每个指缝蔓延——他觉得那里柔软得如此脆弱又不堪一击，让侵略的人心生恃强凌弱的罪恶或胆怯。可他知道莱戈拉斯不是弱者。</p><p>精灵却仿佛觉察到他的犹豫，双唇摩挲在他的耳际，气息颤抖，呢喃问道，你在害怕吗。</p><p>男人不置可否。莱戈拉斯进而告诉他，我在你手里，阿拉贡，我就在你的手里。</p><p>这好像一句咒语。他手指伸入紧湿的口，像戳破一个好多年前的秘密。某个深爱他的精灵苦苦隐藏，仿佛只是为了今夜。他是怎样做到的，让一位来自密林的战士，高贵的王子，身形优美躺地在自己的眼前生动妩媚，柔和的曲线是脚步放缓的浪潮，暗涌着许多漂泊的情愫。而这一切都在他的手里。</p><p>“啊……”莱戈拉斯因为他的动作而发出极低的呻吟，身体下湿软的小嘴紧紧含住男人抽动的手指。几节字句被拆散了又重新艰难拼凑，他邀请他进入更深更多，语气像在恳求，他唤他的名字，“阿拉贡，嗯……”</p><p>男人飞快摆动手臂，几近折磨地蹂躏柔嫩的花穴，那深处柔软温热，丰盈而又紧致，许多汁水被搅动着飞溅。精灵生涩的本能反应可以尽收眼底，莱戈拉斯紧闭上了双眼，在面颊上混杂的眼泪和汗水像泛着光的星子。</p><p>他的小腹忽然在一声绵长的呜咽里剧烈颤动，与此同时，他身体深处一股涌出的暖液浇湿了阿拉贡的整个手掌。他在男人的手里轻而易举地迎来一次高潮。</p><p>空气里只余下炙热的呼吸。精灵似乎很快就适应了不应期带来的怔忡，他重新抬起湿润的眼睛望向阿拉贡，试探着小声问他，“你喜欢吗……我的秘密。”</p><p>而阿拉贡随即竭力吻住莱戈拉斯，强硬得仿佛像是要把他生吞活剥。他们相拥紧贴在一起，连心跳都保持着相似的频率，在夜深人静互诉深情。</p><p>“没有什么能比得知这些更能让我大喜若狂。”男人坦白道。</p><p>“除你之外再没有别人知道这件事了。”莱戈拉斯凝望他，“……我为此准备了多久就担忧忐忑了多久，阿拉贡，这长得足以横亘你的大半生，我害怕因此失去一切、遭受唾弃。”</p><p>阿拉贡着急地想开口安慰完全无需为此担心，无论莱戈拉斯是什么样子，他的爱都会经久不变，直至生命的最后一刻。可精灵却抬手抚上他的双唇打断他，会意地垂下睫毛点头。</p><p>“是你的爱让我将其视作一种馈赠，并永不为之烦扰……我想要你。”莱戈拉斯说，“我要你、完全地、占有我。”</p><p>话音刚落，阿拉贡便用力重新将他摁进床垫。人类明白此时此刻言语苍白无力。光靠说话怎么能精心呵护好一朵花。精灵则显得有些胆怯又期待，尽管他觉得自己很早就已经为被插入的那一刻做好了心理准备，可当男人的欲望深深嵌进他的身体时，被填满和疼痛带来的撕裂感还是逼他掉下了眼泪。</p><p>阿拉贡压在他身上沉重地喘息，头一次觉得自己贪得无厌到卑劣，湿软的肉壁被撑开到最大，不得不乖顺地接纳他每一次捅到最深处的坚硬。他像穿戴整齐的战士骑马赶来，汹涌而至，侵占隐蔽的花园，所有的栅栏都是虚设，只剩下横冲直撞。一条幽深温热的甬道被男人的性器完全操开又缩紧，颤动的内壁夹得他喟叹粗喘，有汩汩的淫液被捣出下流的声响，精灵的低喘混入其中。快感和情欲把莱戈拉斯填满。初经人事的小穴完全不能承受这样强烈的撞击和操弄，如此紧涩而温暖，只是引诱人更用力地侵犯。可莱戈拉斯自始至终不喊一次“轻一点”或是“很疼”——他真该因为自己大哭一场。精灵攀住身上的男人忘情呼喊。连此刻的月亮也隐没了身影，夜色里静默的白城成了情人温存的地盘。</p><p>“你现在……嗯啊——”莱戈拉斯与快感争夺着呼吸，努力组织语句，“现在还敢、还敢对我，嗯，对我以朋友相称吗……”</p><p>今晚他们之间的暧昧彻底用干耗尽，身体里已经多了对方留下的痕迹。阿拉贡按住他的手腕：“我不敢。”他说，“我的爱。”</p><p>男人的脊背和发尾淌落着汗水，滴在精灵光滑的皮肤和雪白的纱衣上，阿拉贡抚弄他胸前敏感的朱红，粗糙的指腹揉捻刮擦。他听见精灵因此变了调的呻吟同样也像歌谣一般悦耳。</p><p>此刻莱戈拉斯不是个战士，是他从密林窃来的珍宝。在他的身下哭泣承欢，因为一个柔软的馈赠。</p><p>阿拉贡看他因为欢愉而迷离涣散的神情，面颊潮红注满情欲。他忍不住又低头吸吮对方的舌尖。过载的快感让莱戈拉斯只能呜咽着回应，他无力到发软，在欲望中间沦陷。人类抚摸莱戈拉斯漂亮的脸蛋直到捏住他光滑的下巴，然后柔声唤道：“我的女孩。”</p><p>精灵茫然地睁开眼睛，却又因为一记深重的挺入眉头蹙紧，低喘连连。男人的手掌在他的身上游移。阿拉贡抚上他光滑平坦的小腹——那里竟不时被自己的动作顶得轻微起伏。</p><p>莱戈拉斯听见声音传来。“你的小秘密，”阿拉贡说，像在讲一个恶劣的玩笑，“能为刚铎孕育后代子嗣吗。”</p><p>这个想法竟让他心头温热发软，精灵费力扯出一个笑容，“我不知道，你为什么不试试呢？”他说，声音摇晃，却十分清晰，“也许那是迟早的事情。”</p><p>“什么事情？”</p><p>“嗯，怀上你的孩子，唔——”</p><p>他很快被阿拉贡重新夺去了呼吸。对方吻得很用力，舌尖在他口腔里搅动，与他的纠缠在一起。莱戈拉斯拥紧身上的男人，连深吻也堵不住他发出的低吟——他们正紧密结合。</p><p>阿拉贡捏住他纤细的腰跨，在他滚烫的身体深处抽插，收拢的臂弯像乌云往天边汇聚。而他就在这其中翻涌破碎成各式各样的形状，或温顺或乖张，枯萎又盛放。阿拉贡赠他一额的汗，精神上致死的纯享。</p><p>今夜他身体属于欲望，被眼前的男人牢牢控制，止不住地震颤。他在粗重的喘息和淫靡的碰撞声达到最响亮时终于得到雨，浑身无力地瘫软在一片泥泞里。</p><p>男人退出后，精灵红湿的雌穴依旧微微翕合，有些可怜地发抖，泌出淅淅沥沥的白液，流淌在两腿之间。淫乱又凄异的美。像极夜晚被风雨摧折的落花将死在黎明，闪烁着最刺眼的明艳。</p><p>他还是得到爱，又觉得一切都值得。</p><p>不知道过了多久以后，阿拉贡将他揽入一个温暖的怀抱里。莱戈拉斯松垮的衣物下肩膀微露，男人将口鼻埋进他香软的颈窝，像在嗅一朵绽开的玫瑰。</p><p>“莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡对他说，“留在我身边。”</p><p>然后阿拉贡听见对方小声回应，我爱你。</p><p>莱戈拉斯的身上有吻痕和花白的浊液，明艳而深刻的倾慕，性爱只是表白中微不足道的一部分。精灵鲜少立下誓言，可此刻他尚未平复呼吸，却仍郑重其事，手掌抚上人类的后颈，缓缓开口：</p><p>“我只属于你，即便命运的乐章终结也无法改变这一点。”</p><p>这誓言隽永而明晰。他们凑近彼此，口鼻相蹭。阿拉贡用指尖捋顺莱戈拉斯额前潮湿凌乱的金发——他看他样子些许狼狈，很像一床的花瓣被人轻易地揉碎。风中却提前带来熟到发烂的果肉香甜。他轻吻刚铎年轻漂亮的新娘。</p><p>而精灵面容安静，今晚皎洁的月光作了他的嫁妆，旖旎的夜里，人类国王的爱人美得不可方物。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>